For A Minute There
by Renegade87
Summary: Just a little song fic set after the movie.


**Title**: For A Minute There  
**Author**: Tareena Langford (Renegade87)  
**Chapters**: 1  
**Rating**: T, drinking  
**Pairing**: Sean/Stacey  
**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sean or Stacy ::damnit:: or anything else from the AMA universe. Nor do I own the song that makes an appearance, that belongs to Garth Brooks.  
**Summary**: Just a little song fic set after the movie.

**Author's Note: **Apparently fanfiction net doesn't like me, so random lines of the lyrics are NOT in italics and NOT centered, hope it's not too confusing

---------------------------------

Sean and Stacey walked in silence down the beach holding hands. Sean suddenly attacked her tickling her until she fell to the ground and couldn't breathe.

"Please baby…" She barely forced out.

He laughed even harder as he lay down in the cool sand beside her, the warm waves lapping over their relaxed bodies.

"I love you Stace."

"I love you too." She said in the cutest voice she could muster, as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

What started as a mere kiss quickly escalated. The pink and orange sun draping their smooth, wet skin in a dance of shadows and hues. After the sun had completely set, they made their way back to their quiet home. Chuckling quietly and grinning like idiots when they would catch each other's eyes while they dressed.

Outside of their deck, with their cat, Monty, watching them, Sean tugged on Stacey's hand and bent, drawing a lopsided heart in the sand with his thick finger and then writing "S&S 4ever" inside of it.

Stacey smiled a mile wide and crouched down to kiss him.

_We were walking 'long the ocean_

_Together hand in hand_

_When I stopped to write "I love you" in the sand_

_And when I looked up you were standing_

_Ten miles out at sea_

_And in a sweat_

_I woke up from that crazy dream_

_As I reached to hold you in the morning light_

_It was just your pillow_

_I clung to so tight _

Sean jerked awake so quick he almost fell off of the bed. It was the middle of summer and at least 85 degrees outside, but he was freezing. Literally shivering in his now sweat soaked bed. Monty hopped up beside him and mewed softly, Sean looking over and scratching him behind his ears as his vision started to blur.

It had been 2 years since he had lost everything. In less than 2 minutes his world had ended that night. And there hadn't been a night since that he had slept through. Nightmares plagued him. Some of them flashbacks of the picture of her bleeding to death in their bed, some of the carnage he had seen and taken place in after her death and some strange ones like the one that had woken him up tonight. Tears were his only companion now. He let it all loose in his quiet home.

He had completely renovated the destroyed home that they had once shared. It took him 8 months before he could even sleep one night in it. If you want to call it sleep. He had changed just about everything, her candles being the only things that made it look remotely like the home they had shared before. He tried to walk away; he even called a realtor one day. But he could never make the move. He could never leave.

He clutched the extra pillow on the bed and cried himself to sleep once again.

_But for a minute there Well I thought it was you_

_For a minute there_

_My prayers had come true_

_And for a minute there_

_I began again to live _

_What I wouldn't give_

_For just a minute there _

Work went on. He took the 6 months Frost had given him and tried to straighten himself out. Even he couldn't deny that he had taken a rather twisted path after her death. After Lucero was taken care of and he got some rest he made himself stop. Stacey would be so disappointed in him if she had seen. He cried for that as well. He remembered the man he killed with his bare hands, and remembered the innocent lives that were lost that day. He didn't regret it, but he wished she wouldn't have seen it either.

He hadn't been back at work 3 weeks when he almost broke down. He was driving in his Ram on the way home, he was going to stop by the store and get a couple six packs for the weekend. To help himself get through the next 48 hours alone in their home.

He was sitting at an unusually long light, and he bent to light the cigarette he had just placed between his lips when he saw her.

Dark hair, red ball cap, perfect walk.

The lit cigarette dropped to the floorboard of his truck, burring a small ring into the carpet as he slammed the shifter into park and threw the door open with such force that it opened to its maximum degree and swung back at him, hitting his shoulder as he ran towards the figure retreating down the street.

"Stacey! Baby…Stacey! Wait!"

People were shouting and horns were being blared as the light turned green and the black Dodge sat idling, door agar, blocking traffic.

He stopped in the middle of the street as the woman disappeared around the corner. He was on the verge of tears and was breathing hard with a clenched jaw.

_Five o'clock on Friday_

_Sitting at a light_

_When this angel walked right by me_

_On my right_

_And the cars all stated honking_

_As my feet hit the ground_

_And though I chased and called_

_You never turned around_

_Oh the walk, the hair, the perfume_

_Were the same_

_How I wished she would have answered_

_To your name _

Obviously it wasn't her. She was never coming back. He trudged his way wordlessly back to his truck. Random citizens screaming obscenities as he popped the shifter back into drive and made his way through the light. He stopped at the store and picked up a couple bottles of vodka and one of whiskey the cashier had recommended. He would need something stronger than beer tonight.

_Cause for a minute there Well I thought it was you_

_For a minute there_

_I swear, my prayers had come true_

_For a minute there_

_I began again to live _

_What I wouldn't give For just a minute there_

He sat on the cool sand outside of his deck. Monty sleeping peacefully behind him on the planks. He took a deep drag on his cigarette and drained about a third of the bottle he was holding. Tears were streaming silently down his cheeks, reflecting the soft light of the half moon. The soft roar of the waves beating on the shore drowning out was little sound he was making. He tilted his heads towards the sky and stared at the stars that were blurred through his tears. Directly in front of his gaze hovering over his solemn home, one seemed to stand out.

_Tonight the stars in heaven_

_Are bright as they can be_

_And I swear one of them_

_Is winking down at me _

He couldn't help but smile through his tears. He looked down at the bottle in his hand and poured it into the sand. Looking back up to smile at his love.

"Hey baby." He whispered. "I still miss you. I can't wait to see you again one day. I love you."

For a minute there Well I thought it was you

_For a minute there_

_I swear, my prayers had come true_

_For a minute there_

_I began again to live_

_What I wouldn't give For just a minute there_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_How I'd love to live_

_For just a minute there _


End file.
